User talk:Olithe1st
G'day Currently uploading photos to galleries, done: I Scream, You Scream Oil on Candace Olithe1st 10:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You know the best way to update galleries? If you use a photo that looks like one already in the gallery, try uploading it as a new version of that photo. Happy2432 14:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) When I did that before someone told me that I was replacing higher quality images so now I just keep both ;) Olithe1st 18:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Uploads and gallery work Before you upload any files, remember to check if it is not a lower quality version of an already existing file. If it is, don't upload the image. If you plan to upload a higher quality image to replace an existing file, use the "Upload a new version of this file" feature. Don't just erase a whole gallery and add just your pictures like you did in Gallery:I Scream, You Scream (For example, File:Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-46-38-32.jpg is of lower quality than File:Busted1.png). {C You need to check whether or not your image is better than the already existing file before you use it. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 14:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ok,sorry Olithe1st 16:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :No need to apologize; it's a very minor problem since you're new here. If you need any further information regarding images, you can read this. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 16:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Problem is that I have quite a few images and it would take a long time to rename them all, but it should be ok, :Thanks :Olithe1st 17:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I have found a quick way of uploading everything if you want you can remove all the ones I have uploaded, I can rename them and reupload them :Olithe1st 17:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I was going to add your I Scream, You Scream images to the gallery now, but if you want to upload new images with different file names first then that's fine. If you need help in adding the images to the gallery, let me know. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 17:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::is this better http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:S%27Winter#gallery-0? I won't do the I Scream, You Scream images right now but I can do them later, going to have a break for a bit ::Olithe1st 17:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Needs a bit more work, but that's pretty good for a newcomer. You can take a break. I'll handle the rest. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 18:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, Good night :::Olithe1st 21:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait so it is better in group order rather than how it is set out in the episode? :::I will upload the I Scream You Scream photos tomorrow, do you want me to just upload them or put them on the gallery? :::Olithe1st 21:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I see that you found the project page for galleries, please sign which galleries you wish to do so we don't work on the same ones, I will work on I Scream, You Scream next year, probably just to enhance existing pictures, but you can take over that gallery, thanks for your help. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 21:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, now! When you upload images, don't forget to add them to the episode gallery that matches them. Happy2432 19:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep :) just went to have some dinner, thanks for doing it Olithe1st 19:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Tri State Gazette You wanna join the Tri State Gazette.Im Lindana and I wanna have fun! 15:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) How so and what happens? Olithe1st 17:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well you get a newspaper and Read it there are new things every month.Im Lindana and I wanna have fun! 20:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) umm ok? Olithe1st 20:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Remember to use .jpg instead of the .png format as much as possible as per my first message. You should also try checking this category when you have the time. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 16:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey =P Hey Oli, this is Superstar/Stefanie. Just wanted to say hi! Hope you don't mind. =) No I don't :D, you should leave your signature at the end of each message :) Olithe1st 08:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, OK. I think I see the signature button. Thanks for the tip! I Am A Superstar!! : ) 21:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Fan Art Uploads I've noticed you've uploaded a lot of your fan art to the wiki. Our user policy says it's okay to upload some of your artwork, but they all should be displayed on your user page (or a subpage of your userpage that is linked to it). If you want to show off more than a dozen or so pictures, I'd suggest that you head over to the Fanon Wiki where it could thrive. Also, if you don't have one yet, I'd suggest signing up for a DeviantArt account to showcase your work, it's quite good. —Topher208 {Talk} 22:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Some of the images could be used on the wiki but I am not sure if I can replace some of the images which I have created like the candace better best friend one with the image for the song which is very bad quality. Also if I upload an image to another wiki could I put it in a gallery here? I also do work for people on the wiki so it seems best to upload it here rather than on the fanon wiki where they can't use it on their pages ect.. and happy birthday :) Olithe1st 08:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you do anything with this photo? http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pnikiss2.png If you could, I would just like something with Phineas and Isabella. I hope this is the right kind of photo for you to use. Please let me know. By the way, if you have noticed that I have not been on chat in awhile, it is because my school has put up a Sonicwall and I can't bypass it. Hopefully it will be unblocked, soon. Well let me know about the Phineas and Isabella picture, please. Thank you! =) I Am A Superstar!! : ) 01:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure, what do you want me to do, just highlight Phineas and isabella and put it on a background like the one in watcha doin' (song)? If you give me the idea I can do it :) Olithe1st 15:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. If you're talking about the background with the blue Phineas heads, then sure. Phineas and Isabella with that background sounds nice. I'm sure whatever you would do, it would look nice and I would love it! So, yes, sure, make that for me when you have the time. Thanks! =) I Am A Superstar!! : ) 21:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool, might take a bit of time as I have a few other things to do :) Olithe1st 07:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, no problem! That's why I said, "when you have the time". I, too am busy with school and other things. Thanks so much. Just let me know when it's done. Thank you Oli. :) I Am A Superstar!! : ) 23:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Done, check my photos on my main page Olithe1st 19:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Mugshots One thing, I loved the mugshots, thanks, another thing; could u make Major Monogram's? please? thank youPAC Cambio y corto! 23:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree, the mugshots are pretty cool. =) I Am A Superstar!! : ) 23:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I know, I know just making them one at a time, and thanks both of you Olithe1st 17:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Like this? Love more! Hey, have U been to the Fanboy and Chum Chum wiki yet? U gotta see it, and maybe get Fanboy and Chum Chum on iTunes so you can upload no-watermark photos there as well. Here's the link, click here to go. Hope U enjoy it, write back soon! Happy2432 00:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Isabella's gallery I added pictures that had her for the part in A Phineas and Ferb Family Chistmas. Feel free to remove any pictures you don't want there. I'd ask Michael F., but he hasn't edited for 6 days now. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 04:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I like what you have done, but a gallery of that size, maybe for each bit there should be some of the main pictures from the episode then a link saying "To view other images of Isabella from this episode click here" or something like that. The gallery is just so big :P, Doof hardy has anything in his gallery. Olithe1st 09:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Taking pics in iTunes I need to learn how to take pics for the TV episodes. could you help me/tell me how? [[:User:Slayingthehalcyon|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingthehalcyon|'Reply']] 17:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Answer Let me see what do you have and I tell you if you modified something.File:Invasor Zim 10.gif 21:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, after you finish your work with The Best Lazy Day Ever, you should help me heavily with the Flop Starz images. I don't have enough, and it seems no one wants to upload the iTunes versions of the pictures. I don't have iTunes, so...can you help me? Happy2432 19:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Umm...okay, but I haven't seen any new versions from that user in a long time. Maybe that user rarely uploads any. I was suggesting you'd help out, cause you're faster. Fear Not! 21:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) By the way, how do you take screenshots in iTunes? Fear Not! 04:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Well...that's great. But I can't use fraps as it has trouble with Windows and no problems with MAC. Do you have a MAC computer? Fear Not! 16:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Area map.jpg Could you upload a new version of Tri-State Area map.jpg closer to the previous version? The new one has much better quality, but "Tri State" can't be seen and the pages the image is used in require Doofenshmirtz to point at "Tri State". Thanks. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 04:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :sure sorry got a bit distracted with my birthday :D I will update it in a couple of days if thats ok. Olithe1st 21:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Reminder Just reminding you about the issue with Tri-State Area map.jpg above. Thanks. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 17:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 15:46, May 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) Olithe1st 15:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC)